His Inner-Hollow
by piranha pk
Summary: He was already dead! There was nothing she could do for him ... It did not help that his Hollow decided to show up again! My first KenMashi fic!


**A/N **

**Hay guys ^^ Since there are not enough KenMashi fanfics ( nor arts) there, I decided to write my first NON GaLe FF :) and the fact that I´m pretty pissed about Kensei being dead! Not only that, but he died without a FIGHT! I mean ... SERIOUSLY! **

**This is a FF in which I wrote something I hope will/should have happened after Kensei´s "death". **

**The Bleach fans should remember the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra!? In which Ichigo was semi-dead ( or really dead) and came back to life because of his inner- hollow!? So the other Visoreds should have thi ability/or curse as well :P ( in my opinion) :D**

**Only left to say that Bleach does NOT belong to me but only to Kubo Tite ( the one who killed my only fav. male character *cries*) **

**ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

She couldn´t feel it anymore …

Mashiro ran as fast as she could making a beeline through the battlefield, ignoring any enemy, who would come her way.

-_ Kensei´s Reiatsu … why can´t I sense it anymore !? … Rose too ..._ - She thought panicking.

" GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted when a Quincy blocked her way.

" How dare you! I´m - " Before the Quincy could finish his sentence he received a strong kick to his head and was send flying. Mashiro didn´t look back, the worry and fear she felt for the two captains and long time friends made her speed up.

During her haste she felt something that made her pause for a moment.

_-Is that … Rose?_ -

She felt it! She could feel a Reiatsu and felt her hopes rise again, but on the other hand …

- _I still can´t feel Kensei´s Reiatsu .. _- She realized in dread.

After a while she saw a large angular tower like object appear from under the ground. By seeing that the 10th Division´s captain Kenpachi was fighting with a Quincy on top of it. Then realization hit her and she looked shocked at the tower.

_- Wasn´t there the place of refuge for the injured Shinigamis!? _-

She panicked and ran towardsthe tower, avoiding the crumbles falling off of it. She could feel Rose´s Reiatsu again, although really weak, and there was another, stronger one. She recognized it as Isane Kotetsu´s Reiatsu. She walked around the tower and saw three shapes, two laying on the ground and one sitting beside had created a Kido Barrier around them for protection. She saw Isane sit beside Rose her hands raised over his body, it looked like she was healing him. Her gaze went from Rose to the second body laying close to them and that´s when her heart skipped a beat.

_Kensei! _

* * *

Kensei opened his eyes to find himself being in white space. The only thing he knew was that he was laying on the 'potential' floor.

" Where … am I ? .." He asked out loud.

" The place where everything comes to an end!" He heard a voice beside him.  
He looked up and saw him … his Hollow.

He was his perfect double in appearance, except for his Shinigami uniform. Where the normal Shihakushō was black and the captain´s coat white, the hollow´s coat was black and it´s Shihakusho white. He had white skin and his eyeballs were black with yellow irises with which he was staring down at him, a cocky smirk on it´s face.

" I thought I´ve got ride of you." Kensei said with a frown.  
The Hollow scoffed at that.  
" Pff, as if you could ever get rid of me. Actually, I never really disappeared! I just waited for the perfect moment to show up again!" his double explained.

Kensei´s frown deepened. He didn´t like that guy. This was the third time he saw his Inner-Hollow and every time he saw him it would remind him of the night when they first met … when over 100 years ago Tosen betrayed him and stabbed him through his chest, let Aizen use him as a test subject and hollowfied him. But that was not the worst thing for him that night, which his double reminded him of … it was what happened after his Hollowfication. Whit his, from the Hollow controlled, mind he attacked his comrades and that AFTER he had attacked his lieutenant who was hollowfied after. He could do nothing but watch as his body was moving on its own and injured his comrades. The one thing that always haunted him was the shocked and hurt expression from his lieutenant, Mashiro, when he attacked her. Her screaming at him to stop when he was beating her up mercilessly. He couldn´t even bear the though.

" What happened anyway? I just remember fighting that masked brute, him frigging breaking my arm and then slamming into me with his knee. Than everything went black and -"

" You died!" His double cut him off, earning a puzzled and shocked expression from Kensei.

" When did THAT happen?!" He proclaimed loudly.

" Another Quincy appeared while ya were unconscious and finished the job!" He said nonchalant.

He thought about that for a while and then sighed in defeat.

" Damn it … after all the training I was of no use either, in the end..." He said disappointed.  
He had scolded Hisagi for losing against the masked Quincy, who he couldn´t defeat himself and in the end HE was the one who died without a fight. To say he was ashamed would be an understatement.  
While Kensei was lost in thought, a white substance was spreading under him and he was slowly sinking into it.

" What happens now?" He asked after a long pause not really caring what was happening to him anymore.

The Hollow looked at him with a small smile.

" Well … you´re dead. Now it´s my turn to use this body! Not like you need it any longer, anyway." His double explained.

He closed his eyes, accepting his fate while his body sank deeper and deeper into the white mass.

* * *

" Isane!" Mashiro called. Said person tensed and turned around to see who had called her name. She relaxed a bit when she saw who was approaching her.

"Lieutenant Kuna!" She exclaimed relieved, but her expression changed into a sad one when she saw Mashiro approach the two bodies in front of her. She looked at Rose first. Her expression went from a worried to a, slightly, relieved one. Sure, he didn´t look good, but he was still alive and she knew that he would be fine with Isane´s help. She sighed and then turned to the other body. Upon looking at Kensei´s body tho … she froze.

He was just laying there out cold and she could still not feel his reatsu.

He was not breathing and that´s when Mashiro realized it …

Kensei was dead!

Isane watched her approach his body slowly and then kneeling down beside him. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, making it not possible to see what kind of expression she had on her face.

Isane cast her eyes down, feeling useless and awful.

" … I … there was suddenly a Quincy I did not discover and he … he could make everything happen with the power of his imagination … before I could do anything, he said that he had already killed them … after Captain Zaraki came I tried to help them and was able to recover a bit of captain Ōtoribashi´s Reiatsu and could safe his life… but … it was too late for captain Muguruma … to-"

" Such an idiot!"

Isane looked wide eyed at Mashiros after hearing her sudden declaration, not expecting that the first thing the lieutenant would say to her fallen captain was an insult. What was wrong with her! She knew from rumors that the lieutenant was childish and never acted rational, but wasn´t she sad about the loss?!  
Isane was shocked and was about to voice her opinion, when Mashiro´s head shifted and she saw her furrowed brows and teary eyes.

" … what kind of idiot captain … would die … without a fight … while sleeping!? ..." Mashiro said weakly, letting her tears fall freely.

Suddenly, Kensei´s arm moved and Mashiro saw a very familiar white substance oozing from his mouth.

Mashiro´s eyes widened in shock, backing away from the body for a moment when realization hit her and she moved back towards him, leaning her hands onto Kensei´s chest.

" Kensei? …" Mashiro whispered.

Kensei´s body started shaking. Gagging sounds were heard and the white substance started to cover his face, slowly forming his hollow-mask, which made Mashiro panic.

" Kensei, KENSEI! Snap out of it! The Hollow is taking control! KENSEI!" Mashiro cried out, shaking him.

_Kensei …. Kensei! _

_- That voice .._ -

Kensei opened his eyes. His head and chest the only thing not consumed by the white substance yet. He looked up to see his Hollow-double hovering next to him in the air, a wide smirk on his face.

" What´s going on? " He asked in a hushed tone.

His Hollow looked down on him. " Like I said. I´m taking control over yer body, since it´s of no use for you, now that yer dead." He explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" Why … why can I hear her voice? I can hear her calling out to me ..." Kensei said. Making his double frown for a moment.

" Since yer soul is not consumed yet, you can still hear whats happening outside of your body!" He said.

" Can I … can I see ? .." He asked.

His hollow sighed in annoyance and made a small motion with his arm, making something like a screen appear before them. Kensei´s eyes widened in shock when he saw Mashiros, panicked and tear stained face. She was calling out to him.

" Mashiro ..."

_- … Run away!_ -

* * *

The hollow was taking control over Kensei´s body faster then the first time. Mashiro backed away when he rose to his full white substance armored his hands in form of gloves, thick cylindrical protrusions rose on his back and forearms and his feet became skeletal. Red eyes gloving behind his hollow-mask.

"Wha … WHAT IS THIS?" Isane cried out in panic.

Mashiro ignored her outburst, her eyes only fixated on Kensei, or rather his Hollow standing in front of her.

" Kensei! You have to get your control back! " She screamed at him, only receiving a loud hollow-like roar as a response. She tensed. Remembering the night were he had transformed like this the first time over 100 years ago. She didn´t know what was happening to him and didn´t know what to do at that time, but it was different this time! They had all fought their inner-hollows and won! This was not supposed to happen again!

She jumped away when Kensei attacked her, his strong fist colliding with the ground causing a huge dent to form in the ground where she stood moments ago. She knew that she had to keep her cool now. This was not the first time his Hollow took control and with the other Visoreds and Urahara they had found a solution. And there was only one thing she could do right now.

Fighting back!

She summoned her mask and charged at him. Dodging his attacks as good as she could and attacking back. He dodged her kicks with his armored fists and, when she was not paying attention, punched her with the other onto her gut, sending her flying onto a wall.

Isane watched this fight, not knowing what exactly was going on, but she was sure as hell that this … THING … was definitely NOT captain Muguruma attacking his lieutenant, which made her worry even more, since it looked like Mashiro´s attacks weren´t affecting him the slightest and she was too drained to help her. She froze when Mashiro´s body flew past her onto the wall a few miles away. She saw the hollow-like captain turn to her and she panicked, but before he could attack them, Mashiro tackled him down onto the ground, stopping him.

When she saw how the '' captain'' engulfed Mashiro´s body with his two large hands, squeezing her, she snapped out of her frozen state.

" Lieutenant! Run away! You can not stop him. He is too strong!" She shouted at her, but only received a shake of her head.

" I … I will not … leave him … alone … in … this" Mashiro said between gasps, trying to breath while Kensei was squeezing the life out of her. She didn´t avert her eyes from him, sweat rolling down her face.

* * *

" STOP IT!" Kensei burst out. Seeing how his hollowfied form was attacking her and was now squeezing her body, making it hard for her to breathe. He struggled against the white substance, but couldn´t get out of it.

His Hollow chuckled. " You can´t get out of there idiot! Yer dead, remember?! This body is not yours anymore! And it´s her own fault, when she stands in the way." He said, making Kensei give out a warning growl.

" You know … it might be better this way, don´t ya think? When she dies too, ya will meet her again, hehehe" His Hollow said laughing. Which made Kensei even more enraged.

" … I will kill you!" He threatened, making his Hollow laugh louder.  
His Hollow stopped laughing, suddenly, his expression turning serious.

" You´re dead and there is nothing you can do about it!" He said, his voice low.

Mashiro struggled against his grip, starting to feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Isane stood up to help her, but didn´t know what to do and she didn´t want to leave Rose behind unguarded.

Mashiro was still looking onto the red orbs behind the mask. She put her hands on his forearms, her expression softening, which took the Hollow by surprise, causing him to loosen his grip, slightly, which made it able for Mashiro to take a shaky breath.

" Ken … Kensei. I know … I know that you can win against your hollow … a second time!" She said, a small smile forming on her lips.

" You … you said it yourself … that you want me by your side … and I promised to not leave you ... Remember?!" She said, shakily, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

All the Visoreds met in the middle of the warehouse to discuss the newest outcome.

" So, ya two are going back to Soul Society with the baldy, eh?!" Hiyori stated, sounding annoyed.

" OI, I´M NOT BALD, DAMN IT!" Shinji shouted at her.

" Exactly! They had no one, who could take the places of Aizen and the other defeated captains, so we get our former positions back!" Kensei said, ignoring Hiyori and Shinji, who were still fighting with each other, as usual.

" When are you three leaving?" Hachi asked, while trying to calm the two fighting Visoreds.

" They said we have to come as soon as possible, so we are going tomorrow!" Rose answered this time.

" It won´t be the same without you three here …." Love mused, not really happy about this outcome.

" Calm down Love! It´s not like we won´t see them ever again!" Lisa said, turning a page of her magazine, acting bored although she wasn´t happy about this either.

Then she turned to Shinji and Hiyori.

" Although I think that our lovebirds there can´t take it to be separated for long and will miss each other badly~" She said smirking.

Hiyori and Shinji blushed madly at that, looking at each other and back to Lisa.

" THE HELL WE WILL AND DON´T CALL US LOVEBIRDS!" Both yelled in unison, which made them blush even harder.

Kensei looked around the room and frowned.

" By the way, where is Mashiro? Shouldn´t she be here too?" He asked out loud, still looking around. Now that he thought about it, he didn´t see Mashiro, since they received the news this morning.

" Dunno! I haven´t seen her !" Lisa said. The others didn´t know where she was either.

" Tch, alright then, I will search for her!" Kensei grumbled and started searching.

First, he looked in her room, which was empty, then the kitchen, but there was no trance of her either. He frowned, wondering where she could be and went to the rooftop.

There he found her, sitting at the edge, not making a sound, which was pretty odd in his opinion, since she used every moment to annoy him with her whining about unimportant things and insulting him, just to piss him off.

" Mashiro!" He called her and saw that she tensed for a moment. After a few seconds she turned to him with a smile, which looked forced, not like the bright smiles she would give when he would buy her candy.

" You scared me, stupid Kensei! What do you want?" She said in her usual high pitched voice.

He didn´t answer right away, walking towards her and seating himself next to her.

Silence fell between them, but not an uncomfortable one.

" What´s wrong?" He broke the silence after a while, shifting his gaze from the city to her. She was still not looking at him.

" Why do you think something is wrong? Are you stupid or what?!" Mashiro said, trying to act like her normally childish self.

" Because of the fact that you didn´t go on a rampage and didn´t annoy me once today!" Kensei replied, not averting his gaze from her. She was still looking into the distance, her brows furrowed, slghtly.

" when are you leaving?" She asked suddenly, startling Kensei.

" We´re leaving tomorrow." He said. She only nodded, not saying anything about it, which made Kensei frown at her strange attitude.

" They need us there you know?!" He said, trying to start a conversation, not that he was really a fan of chit-chat, but her silence was more unnerving than her childish behavior.

" Mhm … Too bad that Hiyori can´t go too, she doesn´t show it, but I think she really doesn´t want Shinji to leave, both of them are so denial and stupid!" She said, pouting a bit.

" Well … they only need three captains, since the lieutenants are still available ..." Kensei mused.

Mashiro´s frown deepened, after that, which went not unnoticed by him.

" I heard that that Hisagi kid is the new lieutenant of the 9th division! Who would have though." She said.

Kensei leaned back supporting himself on his arms.

" He is ok, but from what I saw during our fight against Aizen, he is not as strong as the lieutenant I had in the past and might not get along with the way I lead the division, since I´m not Tosen! ….

So it won´t be enough to have only him as my lieutenant ..." He started, smirking. Mashiro turned to him, looking at him for the first time, since he arrived, her eyes wide in shock when realization hit her.

" I don´t know about Hiyori and Shinji, but it would get pretty quiet and boring without my annoying lieutenant by my side and I don´t think that the others can put up with you without my help!" He said, teasing her.

She looked at him astonished, a smile forming on her lips. Kensei was taken aback, when Mashiro suddenly tackled him to the ground, hugging him tight. After he came out of his shock he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling a bit awkward.

" You know that yer stuck with me for a longer time!? " He mumbled, nuzzling her hair.

" I´m used to your antics, I´ll survive it." She said with a smile.

" OI!"

She giggled, knowing that he was not really angry at her.

" Now I have to get along with yer non stop bitching during all the missions, again!" He said smirking, received a pinch on his arm.

" Don´t ruin the moment!" She warned.

Half an hour later, both were sitting at the edge of the rooftop again. This time Mashiro was leaning on him, watching the city with a bright smile.

Both knew that they couldn´t imagine a life without the other, not only because they were too used to be together, but mostly because they had both developed strong feelings for each other in the past century, not that either of them would admit that.

" You will stay by my side then? ..."

" I promise you that you won´t get ride of me that easily, stupid Kensei!~"

**FLASHBACK END!**

* * *

Mashiro dropped to the ground. Kensei had let go of her throat and clutched his head instead.

Taking in much needed air, Mashiro pushed her upper body off of the ground, supporting herself on her hands shakily. She looked up to see Kensei thrashing around, still clutching his head.

"Ma … Mashiro!" He choked out, still fighting his inner-battle.

Mashiro pushed herself back on her feet, shaking slightly, and made her way towards him. She approached him carefully. He was still thrashing around when she reached him. She outstretched her hand towards him, knowing of his current state from their first experience.

"Kense-" She tried to comfort him, but was suddenly pushed away harshly, landing back on the ground. To her horror, his eyes were glowing a brighter red than before, which meant that the Hollow was back in control.

He was growling at her, dangerously and that was certainly not a good sign.

Then he charged …

* * *

"Ma … Mashiro!" Kensei choked out, still trying to get out of the white substance. He had successfully pulled his upper body out of it and gained enough control to make his body stop his ministrations and release Mashiro.

Before Kensei could pull his hands free, his inner-hollow kicked him onto his chest and pushed him back into his prison. Kensei was struggling to get his foot off of him. His hollow-double leaned down, scowling.

"You will not get in my way from taking control of this body, again! And now I have a reason to get right of that little, green haired, bitch of yours!" He growled. To make his point clear he looked back towards the screen, making Kensei follow his lead. What he saw made his breath hitch and his heart sink.

Mashiro was being beaten mercilessly and that by his own freaking hollowfied hands.

"I will get rid of her and than I will take care of the others. Since I don´t give a fuck about your fucking war, I will just take the body and leave ~" His double taunted.

Kensei couldn´t take it anymore, his eyes focused on the screen, where he could see how Mashiro was starting to cough up blood, slumping to the floor, beaten.

"No … NO …. MASHIRO!" Kensei cried out furiously. Feeling a surge of energy, he took hold of the hollow´s foot, his body rising and getting out of the substance. He didn´t lose his grip, his Zanpakuto reappearing in his hand and pointing the tip of it at his double´s neck.

His inner-hollow looked wide-eyed at him, fear evident on his face. Kensei´s eyes nearly glowed red in rage, scowling at his double.

Kensei concentrated all of his remaining Reiatsu, which made his Zanpakuto glow and shift into it´s knife-like form.

The Hollow tried to get free to no avail. "W-wait! You can´t-" His double tried to say, but Kensei´s scowl just became more fierce, followed by the words that the Hollow didn´t want to hear.

"Blow him away ..." Air started to swirl around his Zanpakuto.

"... Tachikase!" Kensei yelled. He swung his knife and blades of wind slashed through his Hollow-double, cutting him into pieces without mercy.

It was over …

* * *

Mashiro opened her eyes when she didn´t feel Kensei´s fists hitting her anymore. She saw him struggling again, but this time he was starting to transform back. The cylindrical protrusions were vanishing and his hands and feet turned normal. He fell to his knees, his Hollow-mask breaking off of his face. Finally, his red eyes turned back into their normal honey-brown color.

He looked unfocused at the beginning and then rose his head slowly. When his eyes met Mashiro´s, they widened in shock and another emotion, which looked to Mashiro like … relieve?

Kensei didn´t say anything, still in his kneed position and started examining Mashiro. She had many bruises along her arms and, surely, on her body as well, which were not recognizable because of her black clothes. Her face had bruises and cuts as well, which were bleeding. He met her eyes again and saw that she was examining him as well, probably to make sure that he was, really, back to normal.

He sighed, not liking the fact that she was badly hurt because of him, again. He averted his gaze, looking down at the ground.

"Mashiro ..."

To his utter surprise, Mashiro had still enough energy to run towards him and tackle him down, knocking air out of him in the process. They tumbled to the floor with Mashiro hugging him tight, which was kind of hard for her with all her wounds.

Kensei wrapped his arms, carefully, around her body, feeling her body shake slightly.

She rose her head from his chest, tears streaming down her face, which took Kensei aback. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a word …

**_SLAP! _**

"YOU BIG DUMMY!" Mashiro yelled at him, slapping him repeatedly.

"O-OI! THE HELL!"

"I. THOUGH. I. HAVE. LOST. YOU. !" She said between every slap.

"IDIOT. HATER. ASS. JER-" She yelled on, when Kensei took hold of her hand and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"I´m sorry!" He finally said, after a long pause. He took in a long breath and went on.

"This should not have happened! I didn´t want to hurt you again … " He said, tightening his hold, a little.

"After all the training we went through … I was of no use! I couldn´t even defeat the first Sternritter I came across! …. I´m usele-"

He got cut off when Mashiro clutched his face with both hands, leaning her face close to his, frowning.

"You are NOT useless! You killed many other Quincies before that and you only lost, cause you didn´t know of his abilities! You big dummy!"

Kensei looked at her, astonished.

"And there are still people who need you! Think about Shuhei! He would be like a lost puppy without you and yo know that! Without you, he would, still, be too stupid to use his Bankai!"

She leaned her forehead against his, sighing, the wounds were hurting and she was too exhausted to argue anymore and said something she would have never admitted in her normal state.

" … I need you!" She mumbled, closing her eyes as to not see his reaction.

What she certainly DIDN`T expect was feeling soft lips upon her own. Her eyes flew open, widening in shock. She came out of her shocked state after a few seconds and leaned onto the kiss. When they broke the kiss, both were smiling at each other. They heard coughing behind them and turned around to see a blushing Isane, who was trying to get their attention. Both pulled away from each other, blushing madly.

"Uh … I-I would like to … take care of Lieutenant Kuna´s wounds .. i-if possible?!" Isane stuttered out, feeling awkward.

"Y-yeah, of course." Kensei said, embarrassed.

Isane started healing Mashiro´s wounds, while Kensei was studying his surroundings. He saw Rose lying in the far corner, but he could feel his Reiatsu, so he was fine and then looked up, seeing Zaraki Kenpachi fighting the Quincy, who killed him.

Because of his Hollowfication his wounds were healed, so he could fight again.

- _This war is far from over ..._-

He looked back towards Mashiro, who met his gaze, whit a slight blush and smiled at him.

- _… but I will protect her better this time!_-

END

* * *

**A/N**

**And that´s it ^^ hope I could make some KenMashi fans out there happy ^_^ and I might have some mistakes in there, since I had no time reading over it, but it would be nice, if you would tell me, IF I made any mistakes ( IT´S IMPORTANT TO MEEE!) **

**PLEASE REVIEW !? It´s my first non GaLe FF and I want to know, if it was ok ... **


End file.
